beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Mouse and Bunny Club House
'''Megatron's House of Villains Club House '''is filled with his Predacons, their allies, and their goons. It is located on Earth. List of villains * Megatron * Master Xandred * Vrak * Master Vile * The Wicked Witch of the West * Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd * French Villain Hawk Moth * Lord Tenoroc * Zygon (Starchaser) * Zelda (Terrahawks) * The Hood (Thunderbirds) * Heartlesses * Sephiroth * KOMPLEX * Zok (Stone Protectors) * Divatox * Galvanax * Team Rocket * Sinistar * Freddy Fazbear * Dr. Zomboss * Lord Voldemort * Kilokahn * Caesar Clown * Grimlord * Skeleton King * Count Dregon * Lord Dread and the Biodreads * Thanos * The Candyman * Dawn Bellwether * Odlaw * Mad Madame Mim * Evil Bounty Hunter Sledge * Mesogog * Lord Betrayus * Bluto * Eris, Goddess of Chaos * Ares, God of War * General Woundwort * Zeebad the Ice Wizard * Frieda the Evil Stepmother * Boingo the Bad Bunny * Lord Frieza * Fleshlumpeater * Trakeena * Herobrine * Sinestro * Captain Cold and the Rogues * Slappy the Dummy * Wayne Cramp * Fake Maria of Metropolis * Baron Vladimir Harkonnen * Dr. Victor Von Doom * Dr. Evil * Game Show Villain Interceptor * Chairface Chippendale * Professor Norton Nimnul * Penguin (DC) * Skynet and the Terminators * ED-209 * Wizeman the Wicked * Dr. K (Cubix) * King Dedede * M. Bison * Lord Nebula * Blados and Chalis of the Tuaparang * Green Goblin * Evil Wizard No Heart * Darla Dimple * Maestro Forte * Gaston * Maleficent * Ursula * Hades, God of the Underworld * Jafar * Captain Hook * Cruella DeVil * Diesel 10 * Sheldon J. Plankton * Psy-Crow * Queen Slug-For-A-Butt * Sideshow Bob * Baron Silas Greenback * Darth Vader * Emperor Palpatine * Dr. Blowhole * Dr. Doofenschmirtz * Gargamel * Myotismon * King Mondo * Queen Machina * Messina and El Supremo * Baron Zemo and the Masters of Evil * Ultron * Prince Lotor * Prince Phobos * Fire Lord Ozai * Shredder * Skeletor * Mon*Star * Mumm-Ra * Hordak * Zordrak * Prince Vekar * Emperor Mavro * Magneto * Lex Luthor * Baron Dark * The Joker * Cheetah (DC) * Syndrome * The Underminer * Jackson Storm * The Blefuscians * Bill Cipher * Nightmare Moon * Mephiles the Dark * Dark Surfer * Lord Arcanon * Pete (Disney) * Texas Pete, Bulk, and Skeleton * Apocalypse and his Four Horsemen * Murderer Michael Myers * Lawrence Limburger * General Parvo * Dr. Piranoid * Umbra (Mighty Orbots) * Stavros Garkos * Major Chip Hazard * Bad Rap (Extreme Dinosaurs) * Morton Fizzback * Pizzazz and the Misfits * Cobra Commander * HYDRA and Baron Strucker * Dormammu * Davros * The Daleks * The Cybermen * The Rani * The Master (Doctor Who) * Grandmaster Meio * Seven Evil Exes * Jason Voorhees * Freddy Krueger * Sauron * Saruman * Pennywise the Clown * Pinhead * Chucky the Living Doll * Bowser * Dr. Eggman * Simon Bar Sinister * Mr. Sinister * Lady Deathstrike * Deathstroke * Aku the Demon * Akuma * Loki, God of Mischief * Evil Queen Grimhilde * Sigma * Andross (Star Fox) * Set, God of the Desert * Sid 6.7 * Commander Arun Filitt * Venjix (RPM) * The Shadow Master * Queen Meave (Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog) * Vexor and his Magnavores * Makuta Teridax * Agent Smith * Professor Ratigan * The Pinky and the Brain * Javert * Lord Business * Lord Vortech * Professor Pericles * Shao Khan * Shere Khan * Claudandus * Shendu * Judge Claude Frollo * Ming the Merciless * V.I.L.E. * Master Control Program (MCP) and Sark * Oogie Boogie * Yzma * Lord Ruber * Rasputin (Anastasia) * Rothbart * General Von Talon * Prince John * Pharaoh Rameses (Prince of Egypt) * Vlad Tepes Dracula of Castlevania * Devilgus Devotindos * Axel Gear * Xenomorphs * The Predator (Predator) * Venger (Dungeons & Dragons) * Carmen Sandiego * Myzor, King of War * Annihilus * Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) * Murdoch (MacGyver) * KARR * Nemesis (Saber Rider) * Nemesis (Robotix) * Dr. Wily * Albert Wesker * Queen Beryl of the Negaverse * Negaduck * The Evil Masked Figure * Fat Cat (Rescue Rangers) * Mozenrath * Wrath-Amon * Jadis the White Witch * Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company) * General Deuce * Massive * Profion and Damodar * The Horned King * Damien Thorn * Balthazar Bratt * Weather Vane (Loonatics) * Mister Mind and the Monster Society of Evil * Rulon Emperor Krulos * Dr. Putrid T. Gangrene and the Killer Tomatoes * Jareth the Goblin King * Xayide * Mok Swagger * Holli Would * Douche (Sausage Party) * The Whore of Babylon * Rowan North * Pitch Black the Boogeyman * Metal Beak the Owl * The Grand Duke of Owls * The Duke of Zill * The Red Skull * Electro (Marvel) * Mysterio (Marvel) * Samhain (Ghostbusters) * Mojo Jojo * Lotso-Huggin'-Bear * King Candy/Turbo * Cy-Kill (Go-Bots) * Zigzag the Grand Vizier * The Blue Meanies * Destro * Orion Eden * Bad Inc. * Emperor Bog * Alexander Paine (A.T.O.M.) * Lord Darkar * Demona * Kraven the Hunter * The Chameleon (Marvel) * Lord Dragonous * Emperor Zurg * Jean-Claude Emanuel Zorg * Evil the Cat * El Seed * Kang the Conqueror * Killer Croc * Clayface * Carface Carruthers * Cat R. Waul * Warren T. Rat * Scarface and the Ventriloquist * The Terror (The Tick) * Mastermind (Loonatics) * The Lobe * The Mandarin * Speckles the Mole * King Miraz * Astronema * Queen Bansheera * Ransik * Lothor (Ninja Storm) * Master Org * Emperor Gruumm * Master Octomus * Flurious * Moltor * Metlar * Kamdor and Miratrix * The Fearcats * Killer Virus Thrax * Joe the Pilot Fish * Winterbolt * Burgermeister Meisterburger * January Q. Irontail * The Minotaur * Kain, Murderer of Abel and Leader of the Brotherhood of NOD * Ultraman Belial * The Big Bad Wolf (Disney) * The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) * The Martians (War of the Worlds) * Marvin the Martian * Gruntilda the Witch * Mithos Yggdrasil * Genghis Rex * The Grand High Witch of All the World * Sanderson Sisters * The Music Meister * Two-Face * The Riddler * Gorilla Grodd * General Thade * Amos Slade * Dio Brando * Poison Ivy (DC) * The Drej and the Drej Queen * The Vogons * Nero and the Romulans * Khan Noonien Singh * Lord Kelvin (Around the World in 80 Days) * Twin Queens Polly and Esther of Rayon * Nigel the Cockatoo * Mrs. Trunchbull * Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spike * Boggis, Bunce, and Bean * Archibald Snatcher * The Other Mother * Dr. Facilier * Scar (Disney) * Dr. Greed * Dr. Blight * General Blight * Kahmunrah * Magica De Spell * Flintheart Glomgold * The Beagle Boys * Zartog * The Toad (Flushed Away) * Mrs. Tweedy * Dr. Scarab * Kronus (Class of the Titans) * Overlord of the Spiral Zone * Overlord of Sagar * Lord Darkthorn * Lord Hellspont * The Clown/Violator * Raoul Silva * Solomon Lane * Solomon Grundy (DC) * General Zod * King Goobot V * Master Blaster (Kidd Video) * The Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, and Natasha Fatale * Tzekel Kan * The Kralahome (The King and I Animated Film) * Ghost Leader Prime Evil * Dr. Zin * Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard * HighRoller * Doc Terror * Emperor Dark * The Scarecrow (DC) * Mystique * Optimatus of Acmetropolis * Chernabog * Dr. Dare (Loonatics) * Chariman McKraken * Madame Medusa and Percival C. McLeach * Dr. Viper (SWAT Kats) * Dr. Viper (Shadow Strikers) * Sylar * Silas (The DaVinci Code) * Adolf Hitler * Jimmy Savile * Jon Venables * Maximillian Pegasus * Nannie Dee (Tam O'Shanter) * Lord Dominator * Gillert Grindelwald * Grendel * Grendel's Mother * Grundel the Toad * Governor Ratcliffe (Disney) * Zira * Char Aznable * Chara and Flowey * Professor Von Kriplespac * Pokey Minch * Mother Brain (Metroid) * Ganondorf * Giygas * The Red Ribbon Army * King K. Rool * Captain Crocosaurus * Erazor Djinn * Macavity * Evil Genius (Time Bandits) * Ernst Blofeld * Morgana Le Fay (King Arthur and the Knights of Justice) * Black Manta (DC) * The Evil Manta * Drake Sypher * Dr. Octopus * Islamic State of Iraq and Syria/ISIS * Saddam Hussein * Christine the Car * Phantom of the Opera * Norman Bates * Van Helsing (Saturday the 14th) * Osama Bin Laden * Bungle the Shipmate (The Magic Pudding Movie) * Sizz-Lorr * The Kanker Sisters * Yellow Diamond and her Henchjewel, Jasper * Katrina Stoneheart * Master Xehanort * CATS (Zero Wing) * Tormack * Agatha Penderghast Category:Evil Category:Club House Category:Villain Category:Villains